A Love for the Rain
by Eruva
Summary: Little Estel stares out at the rain and the twins show up to make the next day fun.


**A Love for the Rain**

_By: Eruva_

The child sat alone at his window as the weather outside worsened. Estel never understood why he was so drawn to the rain. In his eyes the rain, washed away the mistakes of the past, allowing the needed change to occur, but there was more to his love for the rain. The rain made Imladris even more beautiful, if that was even possible, for the haven was beautiful as itself.

While the rain fell steadily he was lulled into a sleep, his blanket wrapped around him and face pressed against the window. As he slept the rain ceased and the clouds broke apart to revel the moon and stars. The night grew steadily darker and two lone figures returned to Imladris on house back.

After settling their horses in the stables the twins walked up the halls. "I hope our little gwador hasn't been waiting for our arrival. The rain did make us later than we had originally planned to be." Elladan mentioned to the elf by his side as they raised the steps to their rooms.

"Well, let's check in on him before we turn in for the night, shall we?" Elrohir asked his brother, who responded with a nod of the head.

They walked silently through the halls until the read a door that was slightly open. This was how Estel left his door because he has gotten tired of waking every time someone decided to check in on him. Elrohir eased the door open further without a sound and took the steps so soft no one could hear, as was usual for an elf, over to where his little brother had fallen asleep. "Looks like he did it again, gwador," he took the remaining steps towards the latest addition to the household. "I'll never understand why he loves the rain so much."

Elladan filled in behind him and the two walked over to Estel. Elrohir reached down to pick Estel up. However, the boy refused to move from his spot by the window. Finally the twins had to shake the boy lightly. He let out a moan in protest to being woken up this way, but blinked his eyes slowly and looked up at the awaker.

"Ro!" he squealed, his eyes lit up with joy at seeing his older brother. He reached his arms up to be picked up by his brother. Elrohir gladly complied and gave his little brother a hug.

Estel snuggled into his brother's shoulder before realizing that the other brother had to be close by, the twins never traveled alone. He opened his eyes again and looked over Elrohir's shoulder before screaming out again.

"Dan!" as Elladan reached out of the child and Elrohir gladly passed him over to his twin's arms. "Ada said you wouldn't be back for another two days!" he exclaimed as he snuggled into his other brother's arms, content in being held. He knew he was safe in Imladris, but in the twins' arms or in his ada's arms Estel always felt the safest.

Now that the child had been woken he was wide-awake. "Ada didn't want you to be staying up late at night to wait for us. But it seems you have," Elrohir replied and took the boy back into his arms.

"Or did you simply forget where you bed was, Estel?" Elladan said, finishing his twin's phrase.

Estel giggled. He loved it when the twins spoke as one. "No, I was just watching the rain as it fell…. But it stopped," his face fell. "I missed it."

This placed an identical smile across both twins face, "but Estel, the rain will fall again, not to worry." Elrohir said as the three of them walked towards the bed.

As the crossed the room Elladan spotted Estel trying to hid a yawn, "ok, tithen en, it's time for bed." He said quietly as he bounced the boy lightly on his hip.

"But I'm not tired. I wanna stay with you two!" Estel protested as Elrohir slowly placed him in his bed.

"Well," Elrohir said and gave Elladan a knowing look, "I don't see a problem with that." Estel sat in the bed battling with his tiredness as the twins pulled off their traveling clothing and slid in on either side of the child.

---

When Elrond, lord of Imladris, walked to his youngest son's room a few hours later, he peeked in and a smile spread across his face. It was not uncommon for him to find his sons this way.

Since Estel's father had died and he was moved to the safety of Imladris, the twins had taken to him better than the Lord has expected. The people of Imladris were happy with the presence of the child for it had been along time since a child had been in the lands and Estel was lifting all the elves' hearts.

Estel suddenly stirred in his sleep, which caused both twins to wake up. They each placed a kiss on the child's brow and forced themselves to stay awake a while longer to see if the child would stir again. A small chuckle escaped the elf-Lord's lips and the twins both turned their heads to see the figure standing in the doorway.

"Ada?" Elladan whispered as not to wake the child and Elrond put a figure to his lips before smiling and shutting the door.

---

The twins were awoken in the early morning as the sun just began to kiss the Earth. A hyperactive boy bouncing on the bed made identical groans come from the twins and each turned away from the child but he would not still.

"Dan!" he shook Elladan with all the strength he could muster before turning on the other elf, "Ro! Come on get up! I haven't seen you two in months!" When neither of them moved, he continued. "You can't keep on sleeping!" Neither of the twins' moved so Estel sat down. He crossed his legs and pulled a pouting face. He pulled his head into knees.

On either side of him faces were turned and the twins now wore identical smirks. They moved quickly and threw the child onto his back before attacking him with their fingers. "Dan! Ro!" Estel screamed! "Not fair!" and though his last remark was true, neither twin cared. They did not cease their tickling.

When the tickling finally stopped the child wore an honest smile and said to his older brothers. "I miss you!"

"Oh," Elrohir said in a sweet voice and Elladan finished his thought for him…

"We missed you too, gwador." The three shared a hug and were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" all three spoke in unison and the door opened to reveal Lord Elrond.

Estel hopped off his bed and raced toward his father as fast as his short legs would carry him. "Ada," he bounced lightly at the Lord's feet and Elrond picked him up. "Good Morning."

"Good morning, tithen en," the Lord replied and gave Estel a hug and then he walked with him in his arms. They crossed the room and sat on the bed to be with the twins. Lord Elrond placed Estel back on the bed before turning to the two, "I trust there isn't much to report of your stay in Mirkwood?"

"No Ada, "Elladan replied while Elrohir tried to get Estel to sit still. "Things there are ever the same."

"Oh…" Elrohir said suddenly, making all three heads turn in his direction. "Legolas said he would be by for a visit before too long."

At the sounds of a visitor Estel perked up and started to bounce on the bed. "Who's Legolas?" he asked with his bright gray eyes and curious smile.

"You'll meet him soon enough," Elrohir replied attempting again to keep the boy sitting still.

"He's the prince of Mirkwood and a dear friend of ours." Elladan explained and Estel finally settled down as he heard the sound of raindrops as they began to fall down. He slowly crawled from the bed to the window to gaze at the falling droplets.

The three elves started a whispered conversation of the things that had come to pass while the twins had been in Mirkwood. However, Estels' eyes remained fixed out the window as the droplets continued to fall. How he wished he could run outside in their presence, but he knew he was likely to get sick. And as he sat by the windowsill a small sigh escaped his mouth.

Three heads turned towards him, but he did not notice as his eyes were still fixed on the droplets. The three nodded in agreement. "Estel?" Elrond called from the bed. When the child turned his head to see Elrond patting a spot on the bed.

He stood up and walked over to the three. "Sorry," he said in a shy voice, "I got lost in the rain."

"How would you like to go out with us after breakfast?" Elladan started.

"We'll sit under that one big tree in the courtyard and watch the rain as it falls." Elrohir finished for his brother.

"Ada, can I?" he asked cautiously but his eyes betrayed his true emotion.

"Of course you can." Elrond answered. With that the four walked out of the child's room and to breakfast.

---

After breakfast the three brothers walked out to the tallest tree in the yard and sat beneath it. As Estel sat, bundled in layers of clothing to keep from getting a cold on the rainy spring day, he reached his small hand out to catch the rain as it fell. The twins sat leaning on the tree's trunk in silence as they too watched the rain fall.

Estel looked down into this hand and suddenly an idea struck him. He was waiting for his hands to fill with water, but it kept slipping out of his hands. So he waited for another droplet to fall before turning around and throwing what was left of the water at a sleeping Elladan. When he water hit his face he shot up and glanced angrily at the culprit, who returned an innocent smile.

Unknowing to the little one Elrohir was standing behind him. Elrohir slipped a wet leaf down the child's clothing, which caused the boy to jump up and run closer to the tree. With that a chase commenced around the yard of Imladris and soon sounds of laughter and surprised screams could be heard through the halls.

A few hours later the three walked into their rooms and Estel was quickly sent to a bat in hopes of keeping him from getting the cold he was bound to have caught from the fun day in the rain.


End file.
